


The Devil's Gift

by Naocchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, Halloween, Impostor Red (Among Us), Kise Being Kise, M/M, Murder, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naocchi/pseuds/Naocchi
Summary: Kise's reflection of his golden irises gleamed as he gazed at the magnificent yet terrifying view of the outer space. The darkness, despite of the millions of stars and other heavenly bodies, stretched infinitely as if it was devouring everything. They've been stuck here for two months with no communicatiom to Earth, and the blonde never imagined he would find the friendship that he longed for his entire life—along with a lover who is kinda sus.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Devil's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new here in AO3 and I must say I hesitated to post this because I'm shy qwq but here it is! I suddenly thought of a knb among us story out of the blue because it's halloween and all.  
> I'm sorry if you find some grammatical error, English is just my second language afterall.  
> And so here it is! I hope you enjoy QwQ)/

Two months and one week; they've been stuck there for sixty-seven days, stranded in the dark and vast ocean of space. Kise let out deep sigh, his blonde locks fluttered with a frustrated ruffle. He was blankly staring out the porthole—the outside definitely looks frightening contrary to the beautiful view of the stars and the other heavenly bodies. The neverending darkness hides the unknown, you will feel fear as you gaze down the gaping abyss. He could clearly see his reflection on the glass; even if he is suffering, he still looked handsome like he was in a photoshoot.

_'Ah, the perks of being a model...'_ He thought, the previously frowning lips curling upwards as he drowned himself in his conceitedness.

**"Kise-kun..."**

He felt his heart leap from his chest at the sudden appearance of a certain ghost. He clutched his chest as he almost stumbled on the floor, eyes wide in shock.

**"K-K-K-Kurokocchi—?"**

The blue head blankly stared at Kise trying to calm his heartbeat. He was not guilty, rather, he feels a sense of satisfaction at those reactions. Kuroko's lips twitched just a little as he decided to join the blonde.

**"Do you think we'll be able to go home?"**

Kise blinked at the smaller male's question. He wonders if it's even possible to do so. Communication to Earth was still unattainable, they've been trying to contact them for two months. Who knows if they'll be spending the rest of their lives here?

**"Go home?"**

The blonde chuckled, playing with the support strap of his yellow spacesuit. Why the agency made them wear color-coded spacesuits instead of the standard white one, he didn't know. He can't deny how it matches them so well though—he eyed Kuroko from the corners of his eyes, who was wearing a cyan colored spacesuit.

**"Honestly, I don't know anymore ssu. The oxygen supply can only last for 6 months considering there's eight of us."**

But that's not all. The food and water supply too, they're almost running out. There's a 90 percent chance they'll die—no, they're definitely going to die.

**"But don't you miss your family, Kise-kun?"**

**"I do.."**

**"Then, we'll be going _home_.."**

Kise's eyes shook. His family...his mom, dad, sisters, and grandparents. They were all waiting for him on Earth. A single tear ran down his cheek as he giggled.

**"Thanks. Then can I ask a favor?"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Can you call me 'Ryota'?"**

Kise was emitting sparkles as if earlier was just a facade, and because of this, Kuroko deadpanned and walked away from the blonde.

**"Wha—wait, wait! Kurokocchiiii! Come onnn just this time, please? Who knows if we'll be able to go back? Come on come on come on pleaseeeee Kurokochiiii—!"**

The blue head almost sighed in frustration. He momentarily forgot Kise's personality, he was a type of person that easily bounces back and emits sparkles everywhere. Not to mention, he is annoying, the only method to get rid of him is to actually comply.

**"Fine. _Ryota-kun_ , please shut up..."**

**"Woah woah woah woah—that was quick I didn't even try hard to convince you ssu! I'm so touched Kurokocchi! Gasp, is it Tetsucchi now? Kyaaa this is exciting—"**

The problem is, it only made him more annoying than ever. He'll probably shut up later; he can't tell if it's a good choice to comply or not. The blonde continued to babble as they went to the cafeteria, completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from afar.

·

Two weeks have passed since then. Due to Kise interfering with all the things they do, the crew have gotten closer than they were before. None of them would admit they appreciate each other's company, they'd rather die.

**"Damn blonde keeps getting in my way..."**

**"Pffft—"**

**"Why are you laughing, Bakagami? Don't you know how hard it is to start the reactor—?!"**

**"It's not really that hard, Aomine-kun—!"**

**"DAMN YOU, SATSUKI—!"**

**"Daicchi, Atsucchi, Satsucchi, Taigacchi, Tarocchi, uwaahh such cute nicknames ssu—"**

**"Shut up, Kise!"**

**"So stupid, nanodayo..."**

**"Mauibo, mauibo. I'm out of mauibo..."**

**"This is ridiculous..."**

**"If you don't shut up....you know what happens next"**

The cafeteria was in chaos. It's been like this whenever they gather—arguing about tasks, whoever is assigned to this and that, disrupting their progress and whatever. Despite that, it was fun. Really fun. Kise grinned as his golden orbs shone with fondness. Twenty-five years, it took twenty-five years to meet these blockheads—his precious friends. Maybe because they were trapped in a situation where they have to stick together. Nevertheless, he wanted to go home with these people and hangout, play basketball, have a sleep over.

**"Let's....let's just continue our tasks, nanodayo"** Midorima muttered in exasperation, standing up from his seat and proceeded to the medbay.

**"Ah, wait for me Midorin! Come with us, Tetsu-kun~"**

Momoi shamelessly dragged Kuroko along with her too—god knows how she knew the blue head had a task in medbay, and Aomine just straight up ran to the reactor room followed by Murasakibara who was skipping along with a bag of chips. Kagami scratched his cheek and sighed.

**"Oi, Kise. Can you co—?"**

The red head suddenly stopped talking and stiffened, like he was being eyed by a predator—Kise can only tilt his head in confusion at the sudden stop. Before he could even ask the male what was wrong, the tiger bolted out of the cafeteria while laughing nervously.

**"Eh—ehhh?! Taigacchi?!"**

But Kagami already left, now Kise got even more confused. What happened? Why does Kagami look scared? Was he scared of me? Was he threatened by my handsomeness? Those thoughts filled the blonde's mind, some were really ridiculous though. A gentle tug snapped him back from his train of thoughts. His eyes landed on the hand wrapped around his wrist, trailing towards it's arm which was connected to a certain red head, their Commander. Even with the spacesuit, he can feel the heat of Akashi's palm through the fabric.

**"I have a task in shields, come with me, Ryota."**

What was that just now? It felt like something was pricking his heart, what a strange feeling. He didn't even notice how his cheeks turned red at the way his name rolled off the red head's tongue. It was not like this before; it's not like this was the first time Akashi called him by his given name, in fact, he calls everyone here with their first names. Yet lately....it was different. Really different.

**"What are you thinking?"** Kise flinched and looked up nervously, his golden hues met with crimson orbs—those fiery pair of rubies shone like a fire in a furnace.

**"Ah, um...nothing, really..."**

**"Hm...tell me?"**

He was caught off guard with the latter's unnaturally soft tone. He can be soft sometimes, but...he couldn't explain it—it almost sounded sweet. He could imagine Akashi spoiling him with kisses, giving him a hug, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Just the mere thought of it sent his thoughts spiralling out of control. The other male, who was smiling in amusement at Kise, was watching all of this unfold in front of him.

**"Later, then. Tell me about it..."**

Akashi let go of the blonde's wrist so he could operate the prime shields. Goddamn, what will he tell him exactly? Like, how he doubts his sexual orientation and now thinks he's gay for him? SIKE, THAT WON'T HAPPEN! If he said that, then their friendship would be over, and he doesn't want that. Just the image of Akashi's face scrunched in disgust made him scared.

**"Mm...okay..."** He agreed anyway, he'll think of something along the way. **"Um...it's my turn for the comms today..."**

**"I'll accompany you"**

**"Yes please..."**

Silence enveloped them as they walked their way to the communication room. The lights in the hallway flickered on and off—it made Kise think that they should fix the lights after this one. As soon as the doors leading to the comms opened, he was hit by the distinctive smell of burnt chlorine. The smell wasn't unbearable, it just makes your nose itch and that is what Kise is feeling right now. He rubbed his nose in discomfort while Akashi entered almost immediately. Hah, as expected of the Commander.

**"I'm tired of hearing the radio noise everyday..."**

No one could deny that statement. Not only Akashi, but the entire crew grew tired of hearing that static. Kise nodded in agreement and stepped inside, only to catch a mob of green passing by at the corner of his eye.

**"Eh? Mi—Tarocchi? TAR—!!"**

One tug, the door closed with a puff as he was roughly yanked inside and was shoved unto a chair. Trapped between the red head's arms, Kise sweated nervously at the intense look Akashi was giving him. What—what's happening? Did he find out he's gay? Did he use his emperor eye and he managed to spill the beans to the red head somehow?! Oh Kise definitely was NOT panicking. Not at all.

**"Uh...um....what—?"**

**"I'm here, in front of you. Why don't you focus on me only?"** Akashi's eyes narrowed even further. He seemed angry for some reason, those crimson hues burned intensely.

**"Wait what do you mean—?"**

The other male didn't give the blonde a chance to speak any further, his fingers briefly brushed against Kise's cheeks before leaning in to give him a passionate kiss. Would it be an exaggeration if Kise's brain shut down for a second before turning back on? Because that's exactly what happened. For the love of god, is this supposed to be paradise or hell? He feels like it's both. The blonde's elbow pressed on some buttons due to him leaning back from the kiss in an attempt to get away for him to calm his damn heartbeat.

**"Mm..! W-Wait...Akashicchi—"**

**"It's Seijuro. You call the others with their given names but not me? How mean of you, Ryota."**

**"T-That's not—mhff!"**

He couldn't even form proper sentences. He lifted on trembling hand and placed it on the other's nape, his arm uncomfortably pressed on the radio receiver which was still producing annoying static noises. Then, he heard something. It was small and quite incoherent, but he was sure he heard it correctly. The blonde gently pushed Akashi away and leaned unto the receiver once more.

[ _Tshhh....tsss....h...eloo?...tssshhh_ ]

**"D-Did you hear that, Akashicchi?"**

Even though he looked displeased with Kise still calling him with his surname, he also leaned over to listen closely with a face full of seriousness. And indeed, someone was speaking in the other side. The signal was weak but there's no doubt.

**"We—have finally contacted Earth..."**

·

Everyone was pacing around the comms in anxiousness while Midorima and Akashi checked the radio receiver. The words were really choppy and they can't make out what the other party was trying to say. But the fact that they finally managed to contact them rekindled the hope in their hearts.

**"Can you hear us? Hello? If you can, our coordinates are.......I repeat, our coordinates are..."**

The Commander kept repeating their coordinates in hopes that the headquarters could understand what they're saying. Hopefully, they would be able to understand. The male slicked back his crimson locks and leaned on the backrest of the swivel chair. Kise swore that he saw his eyes glance at him for a brief moment before quickly turning back to the radio. His lips felt tingly as the sensation of Akashi's lips pressed against his own remained until now, blood slowly rushing to his cheeks and coloring them red. Because his mind was in a mess, he missed the mischievous smirk gracing the red head's lips.

**"This means we can go home, right?"**

**"There is no guarantee to that, it might take years to rescue us. We're in space, not in the ocean.."**

**"Gaahh! All that matters is that I can finally eat in Maji Burger! I'm tired of these space burgers, they taste..."**

**"Horrible, I know. Way to go Mr. Obvious.."**

**"I just want mauibo...my mauibo..."**

**"All this talk about food makes me hungry. Oi, Bakagami, cook for us again won't you?"**

**"Damn you Ahomine! I'm not your fucking maid, tsk."**

And, the others started arguing again, they could never go day without fighting. If they ever did, then something strange happened. The noisiness became an everyday thing that anybody would find it weird that it's suddenly quiet. Especially if it's the loudest, and most annoying member of the crew.

**"Ki-chan, are you okay?"**

**"Eek!"** Momoi's face suddenly appeared in front of him that he yelped in surprise. He realized what he's been thinking of which made his face even redder than before.

**"Ehh? Um..uh, nothing's wrong ssu! I just. I'm worried. H-Hehe..."**

The crew silently raised their eyebrows in suspicion except one red head. He was covering his mouth with his shoulders shaking—he was definitely laughing! The blonde just pouted.

**"I was just thinking about living with everyone when we go back ssu. What's wrong with that?"**

·

Lying on his back, he gazed at the ceiling with a sigh. He recalled what happened in the comms earlier. When he mentioned he wanted to live with everybody, he caught Akashi's eyes darkening. It could be his imagination but....just the mere thought of their Commander immediately strays to the k-k-k...kiss. Ah, damnit. That scene kept repeating in his mind—he rolled around the bed with a pillow covering his face in an attempt to shake the thought off and calm the fuck down.

_But shit, he just can't keep calm._

He didn't know he can take anymore of what the red head is doing to his heart. And as if the gods above love tormenting him so much, he heard Akashi's voice calling out to him from the other side of the door.

**"Ryota...can we talk?"**

Oh no, it's that famous line. If it's not what he think it is then he wish the floor would eat him right there. With a lot of hesitation, he stood up from his bed and slowly opened the door. The sight of Kise peeking his head out from the small opening looked extremely cute, the red head gently pushed the door further and went inside. The door made a soft click as it closed.

**"Why are you covering your face?"**

The moment Akashi stepped inside, the blonde had quickly covered his face with his hands. That's because he was sure his face was so red—and he'd die in embarrassment. 

**"Ryota...."**

There is it again. Uttering his name like that is enough to make him weak in the knees. His hands were pried away from his face, and his golden orbs met with the other's crimson hues. He can't believe it...he was acting like a fucking girl in front of the guy he likes. The red head's fingers rubbed on Kise's ear which was very red like his face—he flinched.

**"Mm...!"**

**"Cute..."**

Akashi pressed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. Crazy...this is crazy. Why was this happening to him now? Why now?

**"Akashicchi..."**

**"Call me Seijuro, Ryota.."**

**"S-Se...Sei...Seicchi...?"**

**"Good..."**

The red head's other hand sneaked towards Kise's and laced their fingers together, a genuine smile bloomed from Akashi's face. Damnit, his heart literally felt like exploding. Maybe it wouldn't matter if he died right now. But....what should he do now? What to say what to say what to say—

**"Do you like me?"**

**"E-Ehhh? Um..I—"**

**"Because I like you, Ryota. Tell me...do you like me?"**

Shit, the other just won't let him say something. He's pretty sure he'll stutter anyway and still won't be able to form proper sentences. And...did he hear that right? He likes him...too?

**"I...I...I...."** Kise blanked out. He cannot think anymore. Fuck, the words won't leave his mouth like he wanted it to. **"L-L...L..Like you...too..."**

Akashi released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He gently pulled Kise towards the bed and held him close. He didn't even care how hot it is because they were still wearing their spacesuit. He buried his nose at the crook of the blonde's neck. 

**"Mm...then, when we go back to Earth, let's live together?"**

Kise shivered at the red head's breath fanning his neck. But thinking about his question, live with him? Only the two of them? **"But...what about the others?"**

The arms around his waist tightened their hold as he planted a kiss on his neck. **"We're going to be a couple though, don't we deserve our privacy?"**

**"It's more fun with all of us though..."** Kise pouted, his extremities played with his companion's silky crimson locks. It was softer than he imagined. How did he keep it this way even though they're in space? Does he have a hidden stash of conditioners or something? And...his hair smells like strawberries.

**"Mm..."**

They stayed in that position for who knows how long, comfortable in each other's embrace. Does he have the right to be happy right now? He knew the others are distressed over the fact that they're stuck in this stupid ship yet here he was, hooking up with someone. Even when thinking of being guilty, his heart fluttered in joy. Ah, damnit.

**"Ak—Seicchi?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Can we not k—?"**

**"KISE, DID YOU SEE COMMANDER—oh..."**

His door burst open with Aomine and Kagami looking disheveled. The tanned male gaped at the sight. Commander? But Akashi's here with him?

**"So uh...yeah. Food is ready?"**

When Kagami mentioned about their food, he then realized what position they're in right now. Oh sh—

**"Get out now, Daiki, Taiga..."**

**"EEK! YES SIR!!"**

Like a frightened mouse found by a cat, the two men immediately ran out of the room. The blonde groaned. ' _Someone...please...spare me from this embarrassment!'_

**"Tomorrow..."**

Kise looked up and met with Akashi's closed-eyed smile. There was something unsettling with that smile; or maybe because Akashi was being mischievous again. Anyway, his gut was telling him something that he can't explain.

**"What tomorrow?"**

The red head only gave him a peck on the lips before standing up. He didn't understand, but why does he feel like he needed to know what it means?

·

A new day is another day to get busy. Since they now have contacted the headquarters, they have to do everything they can to maintain the ship and make sure everything is functioning. Everyone was busy, but someone was missing.

**"Hey, Ahomine overslept again?"**

**"I don't know, Kagami-kun..."**

**"He probably slept in. Trying to escape tasks again huh?!"**

**"Should we bring food so Minechin will wake up?"**

**"You just want to eat, nanodayo..."**

Midorima pushed his glasses up and sighed. It wasn't strange that Aomine's not there when they wake up. He'll probably appear later and say 'Oh, sorry! I slept late, tehe~'. That damn blue head never changes, but that's what makes him Aomine afterall.

**"Ne ne! What if we barge inside his room and prank him ssu! I can't wait to see what face Daicchi will make fufu~"**

**"Oi, Kise! Wait...That's actually a good idea!"**

**"Hehe, right?! We'll place Tetsucchi by his side an—"**

**"Not a chance, Kise-kun"**

**"EEP! T-TETSUCCHI?!"**

**"Why don't all of you shut up and finish your tasks?"**

**"Y-Yes Commander—!"**

The disgruntled red head's smile twitched as he turned around. Calling everyone with their first names....it displeases him. It makes him feel insignificant. Those nicknames...they're supposed to be his.

**"Anyway, Ryota. Come with me to weapons. I assume you also have something to do there."**

**"How'd you—I mean, well, yes hehe..."**

Kise scratched his nape sheepishly. Of course he would know, it's Akashi afterall. It's not like he was against it too. He placed down his unfinished food and fixed his support strap before jogging towards the red head's side. That time, he wasn't suspecting anything. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

But he should have. He really, should have.

Everyone slowly started to sleep beyond the time they were supposed to wake up. It didn't matter if it was Aomine, but the tanned male never showed up. They tried to check him up in his room but it was locked, to open it, they need to hack the entire spacecraft which was very risky. They had no choice but to worry and find other ways to open the door. Everything got weird after that. Kuroko also disappeared like Aomine, came next was Murasakibara, then Kagami. Everyone was scared, but they have to complete their tasks.

**"There there, Satsucchi...maybe they're just pranking us? Perhaps, Daicchi heard us speaking about pranking him and decided to prank us instead?"**

**"B-But Ki-chan...what if something happened to them? What if...what if..."**

**"Don't worry, Momoi-san. They're alright. Oha Asa says everyone is lucky today..."**

**"How do you even know that when you can't watch Oha Asa—"**

**"I can feel it, nanodayo..."**

**"Huh?!"**

**"That's enough.."**

Akashi intervened and gave them a smile, he placed a hand on Momoi's shoulder and gently pushed her away from Kise's arms who was comforting her earlier. The red head just doesn't want anyone to touch what's his.

**"Let's finish our tasks and check up on them later, alright?"**

**"Un. I agree. U-Um...Midorin, let's go together, I'm scared—"**

**"Fine...medbay, right?"**

**"Right!"**

The pink haired girl clutched unto Midorima's support strap, her eyes clearly showed how scared she was. Kise's eyebrows scrunched as he watches them leave—worry and concern dancing in his golden irises. He hopes they'd be okay. With those thought, the other male slowly intertwined their hands together.

**"Navigation?"**

**"Navigation...."**

The blonde agreed and grinned. At least Akashi's by his side. Their footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Come to think of it, it is kinda scary that there are only four of them left roaming around this huge spacecraft. Who knows what unknown being was inside and was attacking his friends. He shivered at just the mere thought of it, goosebumps covering his skin from under the spacesuit. Kise inclined his head to stare at his companion, blonde locks lagging behind at the small quirk of his head. It was surprising that he had memorized all the red head's features, how long are his eyelashes, his cute pointy nose, sharp jaw, and a red dot on his chee—wait. Red dot?

**"Um...Seicchi? Did you draw on your cheek? There's a red dot on your cheek ssu"**

**"Draw?"**

He narrowed his eyes and wiped his cheeks. He didn't quite see what was it because of his red spacesuit but it was a dark red liquid. Akashi blinked a few times, before lifting his head up with a smile.

**"Mm...I didn't draw on my cheek. This is chili sauce from that space burger..."**

**"What ssu?! You ate that horrible space burger—?!"**

**"We have no choice on that, Ryota..."**

The blonde snorted and stiffled his laugh. It was amusing to know that the Commander actually ate the space burger that he loathed. My goodness, he needed to tell this to the others.

**"Don't laugh now, go and do the upload, I'll keep watch outside..."**

**"Mm...thank you, Seicchi"**

And of course, the kiss wasn't forgotten. It made him flush slightly though, and also happy. Akashi's lips are sweet like strawberries afterall. Kise entered the navigation and took out his tablet. There were a lot of wires, and the upload takes half an hour.

**"Okay, let's get this done with and check up on the others..."**

The screen flashed as the upload began. The blonde entertained himself with the little guy running on the screen while it uploaded. The upload animation was cute and he thanks the agency for making this up. It made him less anxious and started to hum. He didn't even hear Akashi leaving as he was occupied by the little rainbow guys running on the tablet.

**"The red one is definitely Seicchi. Hehe, cute~"**

He fiddled with his earring, a small smile donning his lips. The screen showed 70 percent progress, he didn't know how many minutes he was in there since his sense of time was distorted already. Thinking that it will take a bit more time to complete, he walked towards the door and called out.

**"Seicchi?!"** There was no answer. He probably didn't hear it, he thought.

**"Seicchi...?"** He repeated, this time, nervously. What if something happened outside? Was Akashi okay? Kise bit his lip and cautiously peeked out the door.

**"Seicc—ahk?!"** His eyes were suddenly covered by something which turned his vision black. It was scary, fuck, he didn't wanna die yet.

**"Shh...Ryota, it's me.."** A gentle voice invaded his ear, and he instantly calmed down. It was Akashi. It's his Seicchi. What a relief.

**"Mouu Seicchi you scared me! And what's with this blindfold ssu?"** He couldn't see the other's face but he can hear his amused giggle. Akashi's hands were supporting his back as he pushed him forward, as if to guide him somewhere.

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. To compensate for it, I have a surprise for you..."** The word 'surprise' made him excited as his face immediately brightened. 

**"Eh? Really? Really? A surprise for me?"**

**"Mm...so be a good boy and follow me, okay?"**

**"Yes!!"** Was Kise's enthusiastic reply. The flamboyant male can't wait for his 'surprise' and was already humming happily, like a kid expecting a candy—Akashi found this really cute.

**"Here we are...ready?"**

They were there already, he was about to receive his surprise but...

**"Mm! I'm ready ssu!"**

... _what is this sinking feeling he feels in his gut?_

**"I'll be taking off the blindfold now..."** The black cloth fell to the floor as his eyelids slowly fluttered open. What greeted him was indeed, a very big surprise.

𝑅𝑒𝑑.

𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑡h𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑑.

The tables, the walls, the floor. Just what the hell...is this?

**"Surprise, Ryota"**

Akashi's voice reverberated in his ears, his entire body had stiffened at the sight. Afterall, what lie in front of him was, the bodies of his dear friends that he thought were staying in their rooms, along with a pink and green spacesuits. Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami, Murasakibara, Momoi, Midorima...their bodies were either dismembered, stabbed until unrecognizable, and was shot in the head. The only thing that he's so sure it was them because of their hair color and their spacesuits. He collapsed on the floor with dilated, and horrified eyes.

𝑁𝑜.

𝑁𝑜. 𝑇 _h_ 𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑒 _h_ 𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔. 𝑇 _h_ 𝑖𝑠 𝑠 _h_ 𝑖𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙.

**"Do you like it, Ryota?"** The red head's arms wrapped around Kise's neck and embraced him from behind; he lovingly kissed the blonde's head as he gazed at the bodies of their 'friends' with him. Ah, what a happy ending this is?

**"Isn't this good? Without them, the oxygen supply would last longer than 2 years until we're rescued. The food and water won't easily run out too"**

Akashi whispered beside his ear like he was the devil itself, his voice sounded eerily crazed, but sane. It was frightening. More frightening than space itself.

**"Don't act so down. Didn't we plan this in the first place? Ryota...don't tell me you backed off?"**

**"N-No. I-I....I...I remember. I remember...I...we have...to kill them..."**

The blonde stuttered a reply, his heart feels like jumping out of his chest in fear. So that's what he meant by 'tomorrow', and how he was calling them by their first names again, and how the red head's other eye had turned yellow. It was Belial. A real devil.

**"Then laugh...we achieved our goal, didn't we?"**

**"H-Ha...hahaha....hahahahaha—"**

A twisted laugh escaped his lips as tears continuously streamed down his cheeks, the corners of his lips stretched into a loopsided, yet forced grin. When he finally started to accept them....just when he finally warmed up to them...

**"Mm...that's right. Good Ryota..."**

The red headed devil's hands cupped Kise's cheeks from behind, making him look at their reflection on the purple helmet. Akashi's eyes glinted dangerously as he matched the blonde's twisted grin.

𝐴 𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑣𝑎𝑙 𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡 _h_ 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑝𝑠𝑒𝑠, 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑙𝑦...

**"Did you like my gift, my dear Ryota?"**

...𝑎 𝑔𝑖𝑓𝑡 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡 _h_ 𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑙

𝒇𝒊𝒏

[OMAKE]

·

The ghosts were staring at the two people who were sitting on the floor while looking at their dead bodies. They had mixed feelings about this; should they be angry?

**"Uhh...why is Kise laughing like that?"**

**"Kisechin needs a snickers.."**

**"Sacjsjskshhdjs Akashi-kun you traitorrrr! You were the impostor all along waaahhh—"**

**"Oi, Satsuki! You're too noisy!"**

**"You're being noisy too, Ahomine!"**

**"Ha?! What did you say, Bakagami?!"**

**"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, please stop..."**

**"FUCK—?! TETSU NOW BECAME A LITERAL GHOST!!!"**

**"Shut the fuck up, nanodayo!"**

That shout finally made them shut up. If Akashi's not there then there's Midorima to keep them in check. They silently gazed at the two who were still either laughing or crying. They knew these two were in a relationship and don't know how to actually react. After a long moment of silence, Aomine decided to speak.

**"Hey....ya think they'll fuck?"**

**"....."**

**"Fucking shut up, Ahomine..."**

𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒏


End file.
